Calem Returns
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Ash and co., accompanied by Shauna, arrive in Shalour City and see an old friend of Shauna and Serena's. Then, Trevor strikes again afterwards. Rated T for safety reasons. Calem/Shauna, Amourshipping.
1. Calem Returns

**Okay, folks, I got a request for a sequel to 'Christmas with Serena' that would essentially end Shauna's time in Ash's harem because Calem comes back. This is the result.**

* * *

**Calem Returns**

In the Kalos region, one could hear the excitement in the air as Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie finally make it to Shalour City. The biggest reason for the excitement: the fact that Ash will finally have his Gym Battle against their short-term companion Korrina, who specializes in Fighting-types, in order to win his next Gym Badge. They were joined by Serena's childhood friend Shauna, who developed a crush on Ash instantly after meeting him at Grace's Christmas party. While she enjoyed her time in his harem, she felt something was missing. They were in for a surprise that would affect Shauna for the rest of her life.

They managed to make it and were greeted by Korrina at the gate. "Hey, guys, what's up?" asked the Gym Leader.

"Not much, Korrina. We just arrived, so we need to head to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu and the others haven't eaten recently," Ash answered, followed by a nod from the others. After that, his, Serena's, and Shauna's stomachs started growling. "Come to think of it, we could use some food too." Korrina laughed with them.

"Well I'm afraid our Gym Battle's going to have to wait. I had a one-on-one battle against this one trainer. Lucario won, but I'm afraid that he had to get healed up. He's still not used to Mega Evolving. He sort of reminded me of you, Ash." After hearing that, Shauna gasped.

"Please, what did this trainer look like?" she asked, surprising the others.

"W-Well, he had raven hair like Ash, a little messier, wears a long-sleeved jacket version of Ash's shirt, has a red cap, and a pair of sunglasses," explained Korrina, shocking Serena and Shauna. The expressions confused Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu.

* * *

They were sitting at one of the cafes in the city so Serena could explain the story. She took a deep breath before telling them. "Ash, you remember Trevor mentioning Calem, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he answered. "He was a childhood friend of yours that Trevor bullied, right?"

Serena nodded. "Well, Clemont and Bonnie don't know this story, so I'll tell it anyway. As Ash said, Calem was a good friend of mine back when we were kids. He's always been like a brother to me when we were growing up. In fact, we would always hang out with Shauna and Tierno all the time. We were all like family. When Trevor came along, he tried to become the leader. He figured that Calem and I were together as a couple at that age, but he was wrong. He even wanted me to become his girl. In fact, like Ash said, Trevor bullied Calem to a point where he disappeared. I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh, that's so sad," said Bonnie. Clemont nodded in agreement while Fennekin and Dedenne cried.

"Yeah, you're right. Afterwards, my mom sent me to Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where I met Ash. I sent letters to Calem, hoping that he'd be back home and write back. I also sent letters to Shauna and Tierno and got responses from them, but nothing from Calem. Up until now, I feared that the boy I called my brother was gone for good. If he is here in Shalour City, though, it'd be great. We could catch up on what's been going on in our lives and he'll finally get to meet Ash and Pikachu!" Serena said excitedly. Ash smiled with her as Bonnie wiped away Dedenne's tears.

"We'll find him, Serena. Then Shauna will be happy again," he said.

"Shauna isn't happy? How could you tell?"

"Well, back at the Thanksgiving party, after you and I got together, Brock gave me a few pointers on how to tell if a girl is happy or not. He may not have gotten lucky, but he knows what he's talking about." At this time, Shauna was confused, but happy that Ash understood her.

"Now how can Brock know that?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, last I checked, he got Poison Jabbed by his Croagunk for hitting on Serena's mother," Clemont remarked with a chuckle. Ash and Serena laughed along with him.

"Well that's classic Brock for you. He didn't always get hit with a Poison Jab, you know. Max and Misty used to drag him by his ear before he caught Sudowoodo as a Bonsly." Ash saw that Shauna had no idea of what they were talking about. "Brock used to be the Pewter City Gym Leader in Kanto. In fact, his Gym was the very first one I challenged when I had just started out. He's a Pokémon Doctor who originally wanted to become a Pokémon Breeder. Unfortunately, he has a tendency to hit on pretty women, which got him into trouble with my friends Misty and Max as well as his Croagunk."

Clemont looked and noticed that Bonnie wasn't in her seat. He saw her talking to a female Pokémon Breeder. "…so you just brush your Electrike like this and it won't shock you?" she asked.

"Well you need a brush that's not metal as well. That way, you'll have less of a chance of feeling a jolt, so to speak," explained the breeder. This got Bonnie excited.

"You've got to be the one! Can you please take care of my brother?" she asked in excitement. All of a sudden, Bonnie got picked up by Clemont's Aipom Arm.

"Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you to cut that out?" Clemont asked in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about Bonnie. She loves Pokémon, but she can be a bit of a handful."

"It's okay. I didn't mind at all," said the breeder. The brother-and-sister pair returned to Ash and the others with Bonnie pouting.

* * *

After they finished eating, Ash figured he could get some training in for his Pokémon. This especially applied to Hawlucha considering it was his newest catch. He and Serena got out to the training field and saw that it was being occupied. The trainer matched Korrina's description to a tee. His Pokémon that were on the field were a big green-and-peach one that looked like it would be able to use Rollout pretty effectively. His other one was a Zubat. Ash and Serena were both surprised for the same reason: this was Calem.

After seeing that his Pokémon's attacks weren't improving that well, Calem fell to his knees and punched the ground, frustrated at himself for not getting any better. "I don't get it. Quilladin's great. I know he is. And the same goes with Zubat. But what am I doing wrong?" he asked. He noticed a shadow over him that wasn't Quilladin. He looked up and saw Ash holding out his hand.

"I know Quilladin's great. Maybe you need someone to practice with," Ash said. Calem took it and got up. "I came here to beat Korrina as well. Maybe we can both train. After all, that Lucario of hers is a tough one."

"You've met Korrina before?"

"Not only that, but Serena and I traveled with her as well." As soon as Ash mentioned Serena, Calem was shocked that he mentioned his childhood friend. He finally took notice of her and was even more shocked that she was on a journey.

"S-Serena, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, Calem, it's me," she said.

"What are you doing here? What about Shauna and Tierno?"

"I don't know where Tierno's at, but Shauna's here looking for you. On another note, Calem, we need to catch up. Let's sit down so we can give your Pokémon a break." As they sat down at a table underneath an awning, Calem suggested that they give each other the heads-up on what was going on. "In case you didn't get my letters, about a couple of months after you disappeared, my mom sent me to a Pokémon Summer Camp in Kanto. It was hosted by Professor Oak himself. Much to my chagrin, I got separated from the other campers and got lost in a forest, scraping my knee in the process. I hate to say it, but I even cried for my mom to come pick me up.

"That was when I met Ash here. He was chasing a Poliwag trying to catch it when he stumbled onto me. He even bandaged up my knee and helped me back to the camp. I remembered him since then."

"Wait a minute, so you're Ash?" Calem asked the Kanto trainer.

"That's me."

"That's incredible! I saw you during your Pokémon League matchups, including the Sinnoh region! You were great!"

"Thanks. The Sinnoh League was my best one if you don't count the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier. Come to think of it, wasn't my battle against the Dome Ace Tucker televised?"

"Yeah, I saw that one too. Too bad they don't televise all of the Battle Frontier."

"Wait, Calem, you've been keeping tabs on Ash this whole time?" Serena asked, shocked that her best friend was doing such a thing.

"Well yeah, ever since the Indigo Plateau," he answered.

"What happened while you were gone?"

"Oh yeah, it's my turn now, isn't it? Well, like you said, I disappeared for two months because I thought you guys saw me as a coward. I did cry quite a bit when we were kids you know. After I came back, my mom was so overjoyed, but she didn't exactly give me a chance to say goodbye to you guys before we had to move. I was mainly looking forward to seeing you and Shauna again. When I did see Shauna, I tried to get mom to stop the car, but she wouldn't listen. I think she didn't want me to take a chance on verbal abuse from Trevor again.

"We moved to Santalune City to live there with my mom having the feeling that I'd be able to make some new friends. Sadly, only one person came to our house all the time, a girl who kind of reminded me of you, Serena. I took her in as a little sister of sorts. We had so much fun together. Unfortunately, she never told me of a heart disease that she was suffering. She died three years after I met her. In fact, to this day, I still think of her."

"Wow, that's so sad," said Ash.

"You're right, Ash, it is sad. None of this would've happened if I had just stood up for myself against Trevor in the first place." Ash and Serena saw that Calem was shaking his fists.

"Hey, Calem, how about a battle?" asked Ash. "That helps me quite a bit." Calem was surprised by the encouraging smiles on Ash and Serena's faces. "You can even have the first turn."

"Thanks, Ash. By the way, you did meet Trevor, right?"

"Yeah I did. I even called him 'Carrot Top' because of that orange afro." After explaining that, Calem busted out laughing.

"I can't believe that I never thought of that one! That was hilarious!" The trainers got on each end of the battlefield while Serena acted as the referee. Before they started, Tierno happened to come around the corner.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Shauna? She called me regarding an emergency search and…Calem?" he asked as he saw his old friend. "Calem, it is you!" Tierno rushed towards his friend and bear-hugged him, ignoring the fact that he was causing Calem quite a bit of pain. "Oh man, I thought we would never see you again!"

Ash and Serena smiled at the scene after Calem managed to get loose. Shauna arrived soon after, followed by Clemont and Bonnie. She saw her old friend and tackled him to the ground, causing Clemont to be concerned. "What's going on?" the inventor asked.

"It's a reunion, Clemont," Serena said. "Tierno, Shauna, and I were obviously glad to see him."

"Naturally, Serena didn't take it to the extremes like Tierno and Shauna did," Ash added.

Calem saw that Shauna was crying, so he returned the hug, rubbing her back as well. "There, there, Shauna. I'm back safe and sound. Don't worry. I won't disappear anymore," he said, soothing his tanned friend. From the corner of her eye, Shauna silently looked to Ash for permission, which he granted with a smile and a nod. She took Calem, Tierno, Clemont, and Bonnie by surprise by kissing Calem on the lips. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and Fennekin smiled at the scene. Due to a rising need for air, Shauna broke it off after a few minutes. "W-What…was that…for?" Calem asked nervously.

"That…was years…of pent-up…affections…I've had…for you," she answered, panting hard while trying to catch her breath.

"Wow…I guess that Shauna's no longer in Ash's harem, huh?" said Bonnie, getting a nod from Serena.

"You see, Bonnie, Shauna likes Ash, but she loves Calem. She has ever since we were kids. He just never noticed until now," the older girl said, giggling a little. Calem put one hand on Shauna's back and lifted himself and her off of the ground. Afterwards, he pulled her in for another kiss. That's when Ash realized something.

"I hate to disturb you, Calem, but I think I might've figured out your issue with your training," he said, catching the other boy's attention. "I think that, in addition to the support you and your Pokémon give each other, you were missing the support of your friends as well. My friends and I, we always supported one another in our battles as well as other activities, like when Serena bakes PokéPuffs and makes PokéVision videos. Perhaps that's what you need as well."

That's when it dawned on Calem what Ash was talking about. "You know, Ash, I think you're right. All this time, I've been travelling with just my Pokémon. I should've realized that I'd need my friends as well. Thanks a lot. Now last I checked, we were about to have a battle. I know you're my opponent, but do you mind showing me some support as well?" he asked, getting an immediate nod from the Kanto trainer. "Quilladin, let's go!" he exclaimed. Quilladin came out of its Pokéball ready for action. Serena got her Pokédex out for information.

"_Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Chespin. Quilladin's spiky shell is used to protect against oncoming predators. The spikes themselves will cause plenty of damaged if hit directly."_

"Okay, Pikachu, you're up!" exclaimed Ash. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and into the arena.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu, signaling that he was ready for battle.

"So you're going with Pikachu, huh? You must have something up your sleeve. Quilladin, use Seed Bomb!" Calem ordered. Quilladin fired a group of seeds. Pikachu dodged them thanks to his speed.

"Not bad, but we do have something up our sleeves. Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped into the air and a metal coat covered his tail. He slammed it down on Quilladin, causing critical damage.

"Quilladin, use Bite! Quilladin got near Pikachu and bit down. It made the mistake of biting his tail, though. "Quilladin, not there!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" A ball of electricity formed before dispersing on Quilladin, shocking it big time. Quilladin stepped back and had a frightened look on its face. "Don't give up just yet, Quilladin! I know you can put up a great fight!"

"Ash is right, Quilladin! We can't just give up simply because of one mistake!" Calem exclaimed encouragingly. _'We'll just have to avoid biting Pikachu's tail, that's all.'_ "Quilladin, use Seed Bomb again!" This time, a whole bunch of Seed Bombs came down at Pikachu, but Ash knew what to do.

"That's the spirit, you guys! Pikachu, spin and use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, confusing everyone. This also applied to Clemont and Serena until the latter remembered a strategy Ash mentioned learning in Sinnoh. Pikachu spun on the ground and use Thunderbolt, which destroyed the seed bombs and rendered the electric mouse unharmed.

"What the heck was that?" Clemont asked in surprise.

"That, guys, was Ash's trademark 'Counter-Shield' technique developed in Sinnoh. The only other ones that have used it are Dawn with Quilava and his rival Paul with Gastrodon," explained Serena. "Ash has also used it with his Infernape and Buizel as well."

"Hey, that was pretty cool," said Calem. "Quilladin, Energy Ball!" Quilladin formed a ball of green energy and fired it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, hit it back with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. When the Energy Ball got near, Pikachu used his Iron Tail to swat it back near Quilladin, stirring up dust when it hit. "Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" The mouse Pokémon built up speed and rushed towards his opponent, slamming into Quilladin and knocking it unconscious.

"Quilladin is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu, meaning that the victory goes to Ash!" While Shauna was sad that Calem lost, she and the others were happy that Ash made him realize the value of bonds.

"That was quite a battle there, Calem. Did you learn anything from it?"

"Yeah, Ash, I did. That encouragement is what I needed to improve on my training. I even noticed that Quilladin's Seed Bomb and Energy Ball attacks have improved as well. Thanks," Calem answered.

"No prob. If we keep training, I know we'll be able to beat Korrina. Just you wait," Ash said encouragingly. Calem nodded at that.

* * *

The group didn't realize that they were being spied on by a familiar short kid. "I can't believe he's back. It just can't be Calem. He's changed into someone who's just like Ash Ketchum," Trevor said, talking to himself. "He's probably going to steal Serena away from me again. Nobody touches her except me."

PART 1 END

* * *

**Okay, I decided to do about 2 or 3 parts to this one. Consider it a special. It'll be the first time in any of my harem series that a girl leaves the king for another person that they actually loved (mind you, the girls in Ichigo Kurosaki's harem in the '**_**Black Crescent**_**' series all love him in that, as do Cathy and Rio loving Yuma Tsukumo in the **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**_** one-shots I do). I'd like your opinion on this story, thank you.**

**Also, I got a review on my 'Merry Christmas, Rika' one-shot from an atheist telling me to leave religion out of my stories, claiming it has no place on FFN or in public schools. He even called religion rude. I happen to be a Pentecostal Christian, so that one downright ticked me off. Talk about being hypocritical. That was rude right there. That is a one-shot that displays my faith in God the most. The Lord had me write that and I'm proud of it. I stand by it just like I stand by my other stories. The nerve of this jerk. Unfortunately, this guy is a registered member of the site, so I can't delete the comment. All I can do is pray for him while he most likely watches George Carlin's stand-up specials on Netflix or something. **


	2. Calem Returns Pt 2

**Calem Returns Pt. 2**

After a good battle between Ash and Calem, our heroes celebrate with Shauna and Tierno on Calem's return. Childhood friends reunited, they caught up on old times while Ash and Calem rest, figuring their battle was a good start to practicing for their respective Gym Battles against Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader. Little did they know, there awaited a malicious surprise for them… "So Ash, are you and Serena dating?" Calem asked.

"Yeah, you better believe it. Serena and I helped each other out quite a bit throughout our journey. Granted, when I entered the Kalos Region, the first two I ran into were Clemont and Bonnie. This was after I got booted out of Clemont's Gym in Prism Tower for not having any Gym Badges," said Ash. This surprised his Kalos lookalike quite a bit.

"Wait a sec; you have to have a certain amount of Gym Badges to enter the Lumiose Gym?" The question was heard by Clemont, who approached the pair.

"Actually, I fixed the problem thanks to Ash, Serena, and Bonnie. The previous requirement was that trainers had to have 4 Gym Badges. I built a substitute for me at the Gym. His name's Clembot and he went a bit berserk after I got a little clumsy one time," Clemont said. "After I fixed that, you no longer have to have 4 Gym Badges, but Ash decided to challenge me to a Gym Battle after he got 4 anyways."

"So essentially what you're saying is that we have to still battle Clembot while we're gone, but when you're there, we can battle you?" Calem asked. Clemont nodded. "Well, I guess since Ash is challenging you, I can battle Clembot. You're probably going to be out of town by the time we get there."

"Probably," said the inventor. "It depends on how fast you can get to Lumiose City before we leave. I'm not the first Gym Leader that Ash has traveled with, but I am the first one he's traveled with before battling the official Gym."

"Who else did you travel with?"

"Well overall, the first Gym Leader I traveled with was my friend Misty, who turned out to be my first travelling companion if Pikachu doesn't count. She was making sure I paid for her bike that I borrowed to get away from a bunch of Spearow. She traveled with me and Pikachu until the end of our Johto journey. Afterwards, her sisters left on a cruise and she became the official Cerulean City Gym Leader, specializing in Water types.

"The next one to join was Brock, who used to be the Pewter City Gym Leader. After my match with him, he left it to his dad and traveled with me and Misty. I traveled with him until the end of my journey through Sinnoh, when he decided to become a Pokémon Doctor. He didn't go with me and Misty through the Orange Islands, though; instead, she and I travelled with Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon Watcher who happens to be Professor Oak's biggest fan. Brock also met the Pokémon Coordinators I traveled with called May and Dawn, as well as May's little brother Max. Both siblings also met Misty in Hoenn while May's met Dawn in Sinnoh during the Wallace Cup.

"Next up, on an overall note, is Iris, who is a Dragon Master-in-training. While Pikachu shocked May and Dawn's bikes as well as Misty's, Iris herself got shocked. It was kind of funny to see since she and I got off to a bit of a rocky start. The same thing happened to Bonnie, though, when I first met her and Clemont. Serena was the only one Pikachu didn't hit. Iris loves all kinds of Pokémon except for Ice types. I'm sure she won't like the Fairy-types once she learns about them, especially since Dragon-type attacks won't have any effect. She's actually next in line to run the Opelucid City Gym in Unova after Drayden retires. She also met Dawn and the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, even getting fascinated by the latter's Garchomp.

"And last but not least is one of the three brothers of the Striaton City Gym, the Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan. His brothers Chili and Cress currently run the Gym while he's travelling with Brock. The Gym doubles as a restaurant, so if you ever go to Unova, stop by there and try the food. Anyways, I parted with Iris and Cilan back in Saffron City and I haven't seen them until the Thanksgiving party at Serena's house, along with the rest of my friends. It was a blast!"

Calem just stared at Ash in amazement at all the friends he's traveled with. He knew he had traveled through all of those regions, but he didn't know about the company along the way. The boy now had a better understanding of what Ash had said about the support of his friends. "I guess that means that you wouldn't have gotten as far as you did without your friends, doesn't it?" he asked.

"That's right. You can only go so far without your friends, but with them, you can go even farther. This includes both your travels and your training," said Ash.

* * *

Not too far from the gang, Trevor was trying to think of a way to get rid of Calem for good. He knew it wouldn't be easy since Ash and Clemont were there as well, considering that Ash was a far more experienced Trainer and Calem was the Lumiose City Gym Leader. He didn't have to worry about Serena (due to her still being relatively new), Bonnie (since she only has Clemont's Dedenne), Tierno (because he's more focused on his Pokémon Dance Troupe), and Shauna (because she was as inexperienced as Serena). All-in-all, the biggest issue Trevor saw was in Ash, especially since he looked through his records and discovered that Serena's description was spot-on, including the Battle Frontier.

It frustrated the orange-haired geek how each of his plans to deal with Ash would go awry. Once he got him out of the way, Calem would be easy pickings, even with Clemont there. Trevor was thinking too much to see who was in front of him. He tripped over something, which caused it to make a noise. "Oh, my aching back!" it whined. Trevor looked and saw that he tripped over a Meowth, but not just any Meowth; this one belonged to Team Rocket. "Hey, watch where you're going would you?" he asked.

"Whoops, sorry about that. I was lost in thought," said Trevor. All of a sudden, it dawned on him the company that was around Meowth. "Hey, you're Team Rocket, aren't you? You know that criminal organization in Kanto and Johto?"

"And we didn't have to do the motto," said Jessie. "What do you want, kid? Can't you see we're busy?"

"What I want to know is if you guys have ever ran into a Pokémon Trainer named Ash Ketchum." The trio looked at each other and began to tell Trevor of the different failures they had against Ash and his friends, including Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. All-in-all, Trevor was amazed at Serena's abilities as a Trainer, as well as the times Ash has risked his life for his friends and their Pokémon, especially Serena and Pikachu. "Wow, so you guys failed every time?"

"Well, just about. But this time, we'll capture that Pikachu and the rest of the twerps' Pokémon. That is, if we work together," said James. The proposition surprised Meowth, Jessie, and Trevor. After a little bit, Trevor shook James' hand. "That's good. You look like a smart kid. How about we put our heads together and think about the plan?" Trevor nodded at the idea.

"I can't believe we're working with a twerp to get back at a bunch of twerps," said Meowth.

"I'm officially scared," Jessie added.

"Wobbuffet!" exclaimed Wobbuffet.

* * *

Later that evening, Ash and the gang turned in for the night. Bonnie had a bed to herself, Clemont was on the floor, Tierno was on his own bed, Calem was with Shauna, and Ash with Serena. The Pokémon that stayed out of their Pokéballs (Pikachu, Dedenne, and Fennekin) slept with their trainers. Calem couldn't get any sleep, though, so he got up and looked out the window. He still couldn't believe that he was reunited with his old friends. It felt like old times. The only things that were missing were the right setting and a rivalry with Trevor. _'The next time I see that little creep Trevor, he'll see a new me, one that'll stand up to him once and for all,'_ he thought. He took a look at Ash and remembered that he and Trevor also had a rivalry, but unlike his own, where he cried when Trevor insulted him, the 'Ash v. Trevor' rivalry has the latter getting infuriated.

Shauna woke up noticed that Calem wasn't in bed. She saw him at the window looking at the night sky. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked, surprising him. She giggled at his reaction.

"Yeah, it is. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know. I can't believe it's been so many years since we last seen you. When you moved, Serena was at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, leaving me and Tierno to deal with Trevor. It's not like she had much of a choice. Then again, if it weren't for her going, we wouldn't have met Ash and the other two."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess Ash and Serena were reunited for a good reason. I never looked at it that way," he said with a smile on his face. Shauna noticed that it turned into a look of determination. "Still, she probably would've been sent whether I ran off or not. One can't be too sure. Either way you look at it, I'm glad that we did get to know them, especially Ash and Serena. Sure, Tierno's helped us out a bunch of times and Clemont and Bonnie are unique in their way, but I personally think it's those two that have the strongest bond out of all of us. I'm already picturing Ash as a brother of sorts."

"You mean the same way we see Serena as a sister?" Shauna asked.

"That's right. You know, I'm glad we reunited. I'm telling you, it was painful not to be with you," he said. As they were leaning in for a kiss, something snatched Shauna up and took her into the air. "Shauna!" The commotion got Ash and the others up.

"Calem, what's wrong?" asked Tierno.

"Shauna's been kidnapped, Tierno! We have to rescue her! And I bet I know who did it!" This confused Tierno, Clemont, and Bonnie, but Ash and Serena knew what he meant.

"Calem, I know that this would be the thing Trevor would try, but he has to be working with someone," said Ash, stopping Calem in his tracks.

"What do you mean, Ash?"

"What exactly grabbed Shauna?"

"It was a robotic arm. Why?"

"Team Rocket," Ash and Serena said at the same time.

"Who are they?"

"Calem, they're a bunch of no-good thieves from Kanto who try to steal Pokémon. They must be working with Trevor to get back at Ash for years of humiliation," Serena explained.

"They have that bad of a grudge?"

"That's an understatement. C'mon!"

* * *

They got outside and saw the classic hot-air balloon floating away. "Calem, help!" exclaimed Shauna.

"Shauna, hang on!" The group rushed after the balloon with Ash sending out Fletchinder to follow them. Calem got the drift and sent out a Pidgeotto to follow suit. "Pidgeotto, follow them and get Shauna back!" he ordered. They looked back and saw Tierno and Clemont lying on the ground from the running. "Tierno, this is no time for rest!"

"Yeah c'mon, Clemont!" shouted Bonnie.

"You guys…go on without us…We'll be fine," Clemont said in an exhausted manner. Serena and Bonnie face-palmed and went with Ash and Calem.

The group eventually caught up with Team Rocket (as well as Pidgeotto and Fletchinder) so they could command their Pokémon. "Pidgeotto, Steel Wing!" Calem ordered. Pidgeotto's wings got a steel coating on them as it charged for the arm. It made contact, but it didn't do a thing. "What gives? There's not even a scratch!"

"Let me help," said Ash. "Fletchinder, use Flamethrower to heat up the arm!" Fletchinder used its Flamethrower and a red glow lit up the robotic arm. This was enough for Calem to follow through.

"Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing one more time!" This time, the attack went through. After the arm was destroyed, Shauna fell and landed in Calem's arms. She opened her eyes and embraced him. "Thank the lucky stars you're alright."

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie shouted.  
"And make it double!" exclaimed James. Just then, Team Rocket saw that they were ignoring them, instead having a picnic.

"Did you hear something, my dear Ash?" Serena asked, mocking them in a 'fancy' voice.

"It must've been the sound of the wind, my lovely Serena," Ash responded in the same manner.

"It's a very loud wind, though," said Bonnie. This ticked off Team Rocket while Calem and Shauna were holding their ribs, rolling on the ground laughing at the act. Clemont and Tierno finally caught up with them and saw what they were doing. They were confused until they saw Calem and Shauna on the ground.

"How dare you mock us like that again, twerp!" Jessie yelled.

"You and your redheaded friend did the same thing back in Kanto!" James added.

"You did the same routine with Misty?" asked Serena.

"Brock was part of it too. And with that one, it was a tea party," answered Ash. James ranted as Ash was finishing an apple he got from a tree (a habit he picked up from Iris). No one really paid any attention to it, but it was getting annoying, so he threw the apple core at James' head, hitting him dead-on with a lot of force.

"That hurt, you little…!"

"Watch it, James. There is a little girl here!" Ash said, interrupting the Rocket member while pointing at Bonnie. "Fletchinder, Pikachu, I think we've had enough of these guys, don't you?"

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Pikachu while Fletchinder was giving a nod. They did a respective Thunderbolt and Flamethrower, sending Team Rocket high in the sky.

"Oh c'mon, the least that twerp could've done was let us do the motto!"

"I don't see why you're complaining! I got an apple core thrown at me and told to watch my mouth because of a little kid!"

"I don't think any of those matter…!"

"…'cause we're blasting off again!" All of them said.

* * *

Back with group, Calem and Serena had just calmed down from their laughing fit as Ash, Serena, and Bonnie packed up the picnic. "Man, I was glad to pull out that old joke again," said Ash.

"You better call Misty and Brock and let them know about it. I'm sure they'll be fond of remembering that," Serena said. As she was about to zip up her backpack, she felt herself being grabbed by the arm by someone on a jetpack. "Ash, help…!" she exclaimed as she was being carried off.

Ash saw a mop of orange on the wearer of the jetpack and got angry. He climbed up on the cliff that Pikachu and Fletchinder sent Team Rocket flying from, followed by Calem and Shauna. Bonnie stayed behind with Tierno and Clemont. "Trevor, you get back here!" he exclaimed, surprising the other two and angering Calem as well.

"I never thought he'd stoop that low," Calem said through gritted teeth. They sped up their running once they saw that Trevor was taking Serena on top of the Tower of Mastery. Ash knew that this was where he was going to learn more about Mega Evolution from Korrina and her grandfather, but he didn't have time for that right now. He'd have to get his Charizard from Professor Oak later.

"Don't worry, Serena. I'm coming."

PART 2 END

* * *

**I know this wasn't very much, but I'm saving the best for last. I hope you like that part that brought up the tea party scene in the original series. I thought that was pretty funny.**

**Part 3 is coming up next. I just don't know when.**


End file.
